


An Unlikely Team

by Jen425



Series: Through Golden Eyes [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Spin-Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Ahsoka curses her luck. Of course it’s in a vent on a stealth mission. She’s stuck with Ventress in front of her in a vent on a stealth mission. As if her life hadn’t been bad enough, lately.





	An Unlikely Team

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, before you read this, understand that this is part of a spin-off to my main series, For the Republic, which basically covers the good-or-soon-to-be-good Darksiders’ points of view. In essence, and until I can get around to writing Dooku’s side of things, the basic things that you need to know for this fic go as followed:
> 
> • Shadow Warriors AU where Padmé puts the Republic first; Grievous is dead and Dooku tortures Anakin for about too months while trying to destroy Sidious’ power over the boy so that he can’t be replaced  
> • Ahsoka is put in charge of the 501st during Anakin’s capture, and Obi-Wan is (technically) her temporary Master because the Jedi are horrible  
> • Anakin is eventually rescued and all of this is eventually a fix-it.
> 
> If you have more questions, a longer summary is available in the series notes.
> 
> This takes place during Anakin’s capture, right around Umbara...
> 
> Enjoy! Despite... literally everything above this, this particular fic is... extremely light-hearted, for the way that I write.
> 
> ***Edit: 3/2/18 now added to the main series.

Ahsoka curses her luck. Of course it’s in a vent on a stealth mission. She’s stuck with Ventress in front of her in a vent on a stealth mission. As if her life hadn’t been bad enough, lately. First the trandoshans, then Senator Amidala traded Anakin for Grievous (which thank _Force_ that that monster was dead, but Force _blast_ it, how could the Senator _do_ that to Anakin, to a human that she’d watched put the Senator first _so many blasted time_ ), then leaving her men on a planet straight from _hell_ , and now _this_.

 

“Ventress,” she says coolly.

 

“Tano,” the bounty hunter says just as coolly in reply, “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

Ahsoka shrugs.

 

“Screwing with Seppies,” she says, “And you?”

 

“A job.”

 

Hm…

 

“I’ll help you if you help me?” she asks, and Ventress smirks.

 

“That seems fun enough.”

 

 

 

“I blame you for this!” Ahsoka cries as she mows down wave after wave of battle droid, “You’d better have set the charges.”

 

Ventress growls, and Ahsoka can practically _feel_ her rolling eyes.

 

“Of course I did,” she said, “And tell me, Tano, how exactly was I supposed to know that Dathomiri DNA would set off an alarm. Do you have both our information?”

 

Ahsoka rolls her eyes in turn. By this point, they’re back-to-back.

 

“Of course I do,” she says, “And maybe the fact that your entire species hates the _leader of the Separatists_ might have something to do with that? Now, do you have any ideas on how to get out of here? I’m open to suggestions.”

 

Silence, and then…

 

“How thick is the floor?”

 

Oh, that was _brilliant_.

 

“Thin enough,” she says, “On three, we do it together.”

 

“Fine by me.”

 

“Three.”

 

 

 

Ahsoka’s outright _grinning_ by the time they get far enough away to blow up the Seppie stronghold. _Force_ , she’d never really understood Anakin’s obsession with explosions, (or, rather, propensity for them, him and Master Obi-Wan both,) but now… now…

 

Now she might never see him again. She can feel him, still, but… for how long?

 

In a single moment, her good mood is gone. The...

 

“Tano?” she hears from behind her, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Why do _you_ care,” she snaps without thinking, and, honestly, why _would_ the former Sith Acolyte care? Ventress wasn’t exactly the compassionate type.

 

Which is why the the next bit of conversation is a surprise.

 

“Because I know what it’s like to loose a Master,” Ventress says. Which, well,   kriff her!

 

“Anakin would _never_ -”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Ventress says, interrupting her, “Although my former Master may very well have kidnapped Skywalker to get a new Apprentice, Skywalker would make a terrible Sith… he’d never betray someone he cared about, and most of those seem to side with you _Jedi_.”

 

That was… ridiculously accurate for someone who’d never met Anakin off the battlefield (and she hadn’t, of course, missed the way that Ventress had spit the word Jedi out like a curse). Still…

 

“Then what _were_ you talking about?” she asks, but Ventress just turns away.

 

“Nothing,” she says, “See you around, Tano.”

 

Then Ventress is walking away and Ahsoka just kind of… stares, but, well…

 

“Wait!” she cries, running to catch up with the bounty hunter, “Ventress!”

 

The woman whirls around.

 

“What?” she asks, clearly annoyed. Ahsoka rolls her eyes, and tosses the Dathomirian one of the datachips she’d filled.

 

“You forgot this,” she says, “It’s got my comm number, too, in case you ever need it.”

 

Ventress shot her a Look.

 

“You didn’t have to do this,” she says almost scathingly. Ahsoka just smiles.

 

“I know,” she says in reply, “But we made a great team.”

 

Ventress glares, but Ahsoka thinks that she might be able to see just the smallest smile on the bounty hunter’s lips.

 

“Get out of here, Tano,” she says without much bite. Ahsoka feels her smile widen as she spins around.

 

“Already leaving,” she says, “See you around, Ventress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Ahsoka novel reference, I dare you. Also, Ahsoka does not deserve her life, but she’s amazing (and very pissed at Padmé. Seriously, like, I love Padmé, I really do, but literally everyone is mad at her at some point except for, ironically, Anakin himself).
> 
> And I also really hate setup.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
